


Here to Stay

by metalhead98



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhead98/pseuds/metalhead98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix decides to visit Jack while Marzia's away. (I suck at summary's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking it Away

Jack ran a hand down his face. He had finally finished a game he had been playing for days. He stretched and heard his phone ring. He yawned and went to grab it. "Hello?" he said through another yawn.

"Hey Sean!" said a loud voice with a Swedish accent. He held his phone away from his ear upon hearing him.

"Felix! Calm down. You nearly scared me to death with yer screamin'!" he said.

"Sorry... So what's up?" he said quieter but with the same enthusiasm.

"Nothing. I just got done with a game. I am so tired," Jack said stretching.

"Well before you go to sleep you might want to answer the door," Felix whispered. Jack was confused for a second, then he heard a knock. He walked over to his door, surprise and confusion planted on his face. He opened the door and there stood the Swedish man, a huge smile on his face.

"Felix! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised. 

"Well I thought since Marzia was in Japan I would spend some time with you," Felix said excitedly showing Jack his suitcase.

"Well come in," he said through yet another yawn. He looked around and saw his house was sort of a mess. Clothes were on the couch and on top was his PewDiePie shirt. Felix walked over to the couch grinning.

"When did you get this?" he asked pointing at the shirt. Jack blushed.

"Oh... A long time ago. I accidentally wore it in a video one time," he said chuckling. Then he yawned again. "Well make yourself at home. I'm gonna sleep for a couple a' hours," he said his eyes already drooping.

"Well goodnight sleeping beauty," Felix joked. He pulled Jack into a hug and kissed his forehead. He shocked himself doing that but Jack didn't seem to notice, he was so tired. So Felix let him go and once he got to his room he face planted into his bed falling asleep instantly. Felix just sat on the couch wondering why he had done that.


	2. My Mind is Done With This

Jack woke up and stretched. I had the weirdest dream about Felix, he thought. He rubbed his eyes and got up. 

"Hey!" a voice shouted. Jack jumped and turned around to see Felix chuckling. "Scared you did I?" he asked, fully laughing. Jack huffed. He didn't appreciate the Swedish man laughing at him, but his laugh was so contagious he ended up chuckling himself.

"So... What should we do now?" Felix asked when he was finished. Jack thought for a second, then got an idea.

"Let's make a vlog!" he said excitedly.

"Alright."

Jack got his setup ready and sat in front of the camera. "Wa-psh! Top of the mornin' to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and today I'm gonna show you who's gonna be staying with me a bit." He gestured to Felix and he came into the shot.

"How's it goin'! My name is PewDiePie!" he said in his usual eagerness. Jack chuckled.

"Yes, Mr. Top of YouTube is gonna be staying with me for a little while," he said happily. He continued the vlog talking about random things and Felix couldn't help but stare. The way his eyes seemed to gleem with happiness. He looked better with his hat off. And his smile... It was much better live than from a screen. And his lips... Pretty, pink, and pouty. Almost always over his teeth in that beautiful smile.

Once Jack was done he looked at Felix to find him staring. "What?" he asked, confused. Felix shook his head and blushed.

"Um... Can I use your setup?" he asked quickly.

"Of course!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's it goin' bros! My name is PewDiePie! And yes my setup is different. It's because I'm not in the UK right now. And I'm staying with one of my good friends." He gestured to Jack.

"Wa-psh! Top of the mornin' to ya! My name is Jacksepticeye," he said loudly. 

"Yes I'm staying with my good friend Jack. And don't worry. There will still be uploads. Just a lot more collabs," he said chuckling. He continued it and when he was done he went to Jack. "So... What now?" he asked.

"How about we play some games, without the camera," he said holding up the controllers.

"Oh yeah!" Felix said excitedly. So they played for hours laughing, cussing, and just having fun without the cameras.

Jack put his controller down and stretched. "No more," he said. Felix nodded and tossed it onto the table. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"What though..." he whispered to himself. He got up to go look at his collection. He looked through them when something caught his eye. "How about this?" he asked holding it up.

"Oh my god. A Clockwork Orange is amazing!" Felix said excitedly. Jack bent over to put it in, his shirt riding up in the process. Felix couldn't help but stare at the sliver of pale skin and perky ass before him. He realized what he was doing and tried to shake it off.

"You okay?" Jack asked when he came to sit on the couch. Felix nodded his head. Then the movie started playing and he was engrossed by it. So much so he didn't realize Jack leaning on him snoring during the middle. He looked down and was blown away by how innocent he looked.

He looked out to see the sky was dark and there was no reason to move. So he moved into a more comfortable position (which happened to be him leaning against the arm with Jack leaning on him) and finished the movie before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm not gonna be posting a lot (if anyone cares) but I'm really enjoying writing this story.


	3. This State is Elevating

Jack buried his face deeper into his pillows and yawned. He tried to sit up when something pulled him back down. So warm, he thought. He curled up and laid back down when it grunted.

"Shut up pillow," he said his voice thick with sleep. He heard a rumbling under his ear and chuckling in the other. He sat up and saw Felix smiling under him.

"Mornin'," he said still smirking. Jack jumped to the other side of the couch and stared. "What? You fell asleep in me during the movie and I wasn't going to wake you up. So I moved us like this," he said stretching. "And weirdly that was the best sleep I got in awhile." Jack nodded and yawned.

"Coffee," he said. He walked to the kitchen, put water in the coffee pot, and turned it on. He then opened the cupboard and grabbed 3 cups. The pot went off and he poured it into both cups. He grabbed the instant coffee and sugar then stirred them into both. He finally grabbed them and went back to the living room handing one to Felix.

"I don't know if you like milk in yours but here," he said.

"No wonder you're so hyper," Felix said looking inside the cup.

"Shut up and drink," Jack said. He took a drink and sighed. "That's the stuff." He turned to talk to Felix and realized he wasn't there. He mumbled angrily under his breath and walked to the kitchen. He set his coffee down on the counter and saw Felix putting milk in his. "Fitta," Jack said quietly. Felix slowly turned around.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jack said innocently.

"Really? Cause I could've sworn I heard you call me a pussy in my own language," Felix said.

"I would never," Jack said in mock offense. "Of course you are since you put milk in your coffee."

"Oh really?" Felix said. Jack nodded. "Then this shouldn't effect you." Felix smirked and tackled Jack and he yelped in the process. Then Felix started to poke his sides making him giggle and kick. "Found it," Felix said smirking.

"Felix! Stop!" Jack said breathlessly. Felix continued to torture him finding new ticklish spots all over.

"Not until you take it back," he said poking a particularly ticklish spot. Jack laughed again.

"Okay okay! Your not a pussy for putting milk in your coffee. Now can you please stop!" Felix put his hands up. They were both breathing heavily and Jack was still trying to get his laughter under control. Once he did he realized Felix was still sitting on him.

"Felix get your fat ass off me," he said.

"Oh sorry," he stood up and held out his hand. Jack grabbed it and Felix pulled him up. He had underestimated Felix's strength because he almost crashed into his chest when he did. Once he got his footing he lightly shoved Felix.

"Dick," he said. Felix smirked. Jack got his coffee and walked back to the living room. "YouTube time," he said and checked his phone.

'Yay more Jacksepticpie!' 'Ugh... Why? Pewds voice is so annoying.' 'Why do you have to play with that idiot?' He rolled his eyes. Hate. He started typing: 'As I have said before I enjoy Felix's works and he was one of my inspirations. And I'm glad to call him my friend. So I would appreciate if you would stop.' He put his phone away and sighed. That should hold them off for awhile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how about a tour of the city?" Felix asked.

"Ok," Jack said smiling. They got ready and headed out. They talked as they walked around the city, Jack sometimes saying the names if the buildings they passed. Felix was mesmerized by him. The way his mouth was almost always turned up into that beautiful smile. The way his blue eyes sparkled. 

This is bad, Felix thought shaking his head. I have Marzia! And I promised I would never hurt her like that again. But Jack... He looked over at him and fell all over again. Fuck...

"You okay?" Jack asked once again snapping Felix out of his thoughts. He nodded and Jack smiled. Ugh... "Hey let's stop here," Jack said pointing to a little coffee shop. They went in and ordered a little something and coffee. They went to go sit when something stopped them.

"Hey Sean," a voice yelled. Jack looked back and smiled. Felix couldn't help but be irritated.

"Oh hey!" Jack said back.

"I thought you had a girlfriend, dude," the man said.

"I do. Why do you say that?" Jack asked. 

"Oh no reason. Just the fact that you and this guy," he said pointing his thumb at Felix, "were walking in here together laughing and smiling. Sorry dude," he said smiling. Jack blushed.

"What? Felix is just just a good friend. You heard of PewDiePie?" The guy nodded. "That's him."

"Oh... Well sorry again. See you around," he said walking away.

"Well that was... Interesting," Jack said looking down. Felix chuckled, grabbed his arm, and pulled him toward a table.

"Let's sit," he said. Jack smiled and sat. They talked about different things laughing and joking. They nibbled on their food and Felix loved the sound the sound of Jack's voice and adorable accent. Time seemed to fly.

"We have to get going soon," Jack said sadly looking out the window. Felix resisted the urge to rub his cheek.

"Let's go," he said. They paid and left. Felix marveled at how pretty the city was during the night. He looked at Jack to see him staring at the buildings and stars. He looked more beautiful in this light than ever. The colors highlighted his pale skin and his eyes seemed to sparkle more if that was possible. Felix used everything to not grab him and kiss him. Felix shook his head and they started talking again. They reached his house and went inside. 

"Movie?" Felix asked. 

"Nah... I'm tired and I just want to lay down," Jack said.

"Okay," Felix said a little bit disappointed.

Jack went to his room and laid down. He was a little hesitant to sleep. For the past week besides the days Felix had been there he'd been having night terrors. He tried to push those thoughts aside and sleep.

~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~

A bad storm was roaring outside. Jack looked out the window to see nothing but black. Where is Felix? he thought. The next thing was a knock on the door. He went to open it and there stood Felix.

"We have to go. Now," he said grabbing Jack's hand. They ran down the stairs and jumped into Felix's car as the storm raged on. Once they were in they were soaking.

"How are we going to drive? We can't see anything," Jack said.

"It's too dangerous to stay. We're going to have to risk it," Felix said. He started driving the rain pounding against the windows. Even with the high beams on they couldn't see that far in front of them.

"Felix are you sure we're going to be okay?" Jack said fear almost engulfing him.

"I'll make sure your okay..." Felix said. "Just relax right now okay," he said calmer. Jack nodded and took deep breaths. The rain seemed to lessen and Jack calmed more. Then the hail came.

"Fuck," Felix said. The hail was as big as golf balls and felt like rocks hitting the car. One hit the windshield and it cracked. They drove a little while longer and then the road became more treacherous. It began to slip out of Felix's hands. But in the darkness Jack couldn't see his struggle. Felix stayed calm then grabbed Jack's hand. 

"I love you," he whispered. He tried to stay in control of the car but soon lost the battle and they crashed into a tree where Jack blacked out. When he woke up he grabbed his head and groaned. He turned in the darkness and shook Felix.

"Felix," he said his voice ragged. He shook him again. "Felix," he said a little louder. Then the lightning flashed and he saw something that he wanted to unsee. Felix's head was nestled in to airbag his eyes open but unseeing. There was blood coming out of his head but his neck was all wrong. "Felix!" he screamed.

~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~

"Felix!" he screamed sitting up. Tears streamed down his face and his breath was hiccuping and ragged. Then someone burst through the door. He looked up and saw Felix which made him cry harder. 

"Jack? What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Jack shook his head. He came over to the bed and Jack grabbed him and bring him closer. Felix got on the bed and held him as his sobbed into his shirt. It was awhile before he was calm enough to talk. 

"I-I'm s-sorry about t-this. B-bad nightmare," he said.

"Was it with me?" Felix asked. Jack held him tighter and cried a little more and he took that as a yes. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jack shook his head. 

"M-morning," he said.

"Okay," Felix said getting up.

"No!" Jack said and pulled him back. "Stay, p-please." He looked down at Jack and saw the tear tracks down his face and the happy face full of fear.

"Okay," he said. He made himself comfortable and pulled Jack into his arms. Jack clung to him and soon his breathing turned even. Felix looked down at him again and saw the peace in his features even with the puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. He bent down and kisses his head. "I love you," he whispered inaudibly. Then he fell asleep.


	4. Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after Jack's nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't already known from my username and my profile pic I don't listen to pop. The name of the fanfic is actually a Korn song and the song in this chapter (which is the same name as the chapter) is by Three Days Grace. Hope you enjoy!

Jack yawned as he woke up loving the warmth of his bed. He cuddled closer to the warmth when he remembered why it was so warm. Felix was still in his bed. He opened his eyes and saw a smiling tired eyed Felix.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said voice thick with sleep. Jack smiled and swore if he could melt, he would've right there. 'Felix has such a sexy morning voice. So deep and scratchy with his accent...' Jack thought, then his eyes widened. What the fuck?!

"Mornin'," he said quickly, internally freaking out. He was scrambling to get out of bed when Felix caught his wrist.

"Woah woah woah you're not going anywhere until you tell me what that was last night," Felix said sternly. Jack calmed down and played with the loose strings of his comforter. He wasn't looking Felix in the eyes.

"It was a night terror... I've been having them lately," Jack whispered.

"Why?" 

"I don't know... They started like a week ago. When..." Jack said getting choked up.

"When what?" Felix asked.

"When me and my girlfriend broke up," Jack whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I'm didn't mean to pry," Felix said, voice sympathetic. 

"It's okay... We just drifted apart and knew it was over," Jack said.

"Wait but didn't you tell that guy yesterday that you had a girlfriend?"

"I really wasn't thinking about it yesterday..." Jack looked down.

"So what was last nights terror about?" Felix asked wanting to change the subject for Jack's sake.

"It was you and me in this terrible storm. We were in the car heading to nowhere and then we crashed and you... you..." Jack said starting to tear up.

"Did I... did I die?' Felix asked. Jack nodded, the tears falling now. He turned facing away from Felix when he felt hands turn him back. Felix cupped his cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb. "It's okay... I'm here. I'm alright," he whispered. Jack launched himself into Felix and buried his face into Felix's chest. He calmed down soon and just held on to him tightly.

"Hey come on let's make some breakfast," Felix said, then kissed the top of Jack's head. Jack ignored the warmth that spread and nodded.

"I'm gonna take a shower okay?" Jack said getting up.

"Okay I'll get breakfast started."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack got out of the bathroom and a strong smell hit his nose. "Food," he said mouth watering. He rushed to the kitchen to see Felix smiling food in his hands.

"Bon apetite!" he exclaimed in his thick fake French accent (think Art of Fanart thick). Eggs, bacon, biscuits, the works. Jack filled his plate full of food then took a bite and moaned.

That didn't help Felix's problem when he did that, but he was happy as long as Jack was. He looked at Jack, his hair still shining with droplets on his strands. He was beautiful. Once again Felix was entranced by the Irishman. His greying brown hair was a great contrast to his pale skin. And those pink lips...

"Felix!" Jack exclaimed when he noticed Felix wasn't listening once again. Felix shook his head and blushed.

"Sorry... What did you say?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to listen to anything in particular."

"No not really."

"Good cause I've had this song stuck in my head." Jack grabbed his phone and looked for the song. "Where is i- ah!" he said in victory. He pressed play and placed it on the dock. "I used to listen to this stuff when I was younger but this is new..."

I came along for the ride  
Went wicked with the clutch  
Happened so fast and it hurt so much  
You're a car crash  
And I can't look away

Jack sang softly.

I should have known by now  
I'm still not afraid  
I do it to myself  
Knows what I never say  
You're a car crash  
And I can't look away

All I see is shattered glass and  
Red lights passing  
My life flashing!  
Headed for the same disaster  
Faster and faster and faster

I couldn't stop at the red light  
Stop at the red light  
I couldn't stop at the red light  
You're a car crash  
And I can't look away

Jack started drumming along when they came in.

I came along for the ride  
Went wicked with the clutch  
Happened so fast and it hurt so much  
You're a car crash  
And I can't look away

And all I see is shattered glass and  
Red lights passing  
My life flashing!  
Headed for the same disaster  
Faster and faster and faster

Felix was surprised to hear him sing but he couldn't deny he had a nice voice. And the way those lips moved...

I couldn't stop at the red light  
The red light  
Stop at the red light  
I couldn't stop at the red light  
You're just like a car crash  
And I can't look away  
From the headlights  
The red light  
Stop at the red light  
I couldn't stop at the red light  
You're just like a car crash  
And I can't look away!

And all I see is shattered glass and  
Red lights passing  
(Let's go for a ride!)  
Headed for the same disaster  
Faster and faster and faster

I couldn't stop at the red light  
The red light  
Stop at the red light  
I couldn't stop at the red light  
You're just like a car crash  
And I can't look away  
From the headlights  
The red light  
Stop at the red light  
I couldn't stop at the red light  
You're just like a car crash  
Like a car crash!  
And I can't look away!

A tear rolled down Jack's cheek but wiped it away quickly.

"Jack?" Felix said worriedly.

"I'm okay but I'm... I'm a car crash!" he said, his voice craking. "I'm broken," he whispered and buried his head in his arms.

"And I can't look away," Felix whispered inaudibly. "You're gonna be okay," he said reaching over the table to run his hand through Jack's hair. So soft... Jack hummed and pressed into his hand.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend, Felix," he said looking at Felix teary eyed. Felix's heart clenched and the word 'friend' replayed in his head.

"I'm always here to help..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't even know how happy it made me when Jack said he was a drummer for a heavy metal band. Also the fact he had gages and an eyebrow piercing makes me happy too!


	5. After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in Felix's head

Night time had come fast and Jack sighed. There was only one way to keep the night terrors away. He took a deep breath.

"Felix..." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Felix said cheerfully.

"C-can you... Can you sleep with me?" Felix smirked and Jack's eyes widened when he realized what he said. "No! Umm... not like that. Just sleep next to me. You seem to be the only thing that keeps them away. Well that and playing games till I pass out but that's not healthy..." he said wringing his hands nervously.

"I guess I could..." Felix said. Jack looked up at him, his eyes shining. 

"Thank you," he said and hugged Felix.

"No problem..." Felix murmured under his breath while hugging back.

They got comfortable and Jack snuggled up to him and soon was fast asleep. Felix tried to sleep but the warmth of Jack and his soft breathing on his neck kept him awake.

Felix watched him for a bit as he slept, not quite understanding how the Irishman with the mouth of an sailor looked so innocent. His face was slack and mouth was slightly open in total peace. All the stress, the pain, seemed to float away with his even breathing. His face was almost angelic in the moonlight.

'This isn't right! I shouldn't feel this way!' Felix thought looking away. What he felt was... More. More than he felt for Ryan. More than he felt for Marzia even. Just watching him at total peace pulled at Felix's heartstrings. He felt it clench when he talked and when he smiled -God that smile- it skipped a beat.

To Felix, Marzia's charm didn't compare to Jack's. There was just something about Jack that pulled him in. Felix sighed and threw his head back. Jack wiggled and he stood still. 'I have one of the most beautiful women and all I want is him,' he thought. He turned his head back, slower this time, and saw Jack's peaceful face again. He sighed and put a finger under Jack's chin.

"Vacker ängel," he whispered. He looked at Jack's lips but then shook his head. He put a hand on his face. 'I need to go to sleep,' he thought. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. After a while sleep finally took over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the Swedish: Beautiful angel.  
> I hope you guys liked it I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. Writers block is a bitch


	6. A Different World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning shenanigans and then one little thing that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy!

Felix woke to a cold bed. His eyes opened and he squinted as the sun flooded through the window. He looked around and saw Jack was no where to be seen. He sighed and out his head in his hands. 

What am I going to do?.. he thought hopelessly. I'm in love with my best friend... What would be even think! He only sees me as a friend... He barely got out of a relationship. And I have Marzia! I love her! ... But... Not as much as I love Jack... My beautiful Jack... He shook his head.

"No!" he whispered angrily. Why am I like this? Why do I-

"FELIX," Jack yelled, yanking him out of his thoughts. "GET YER SWEDISH ASS IN HERE!" Felix chuckled.

"I'm coming ya Irish pussy!" he yelled back. He walked out of the room, thoughts behind him. He walked into the living room and saw Jack coming out of the kitchen with two cups. He sat on the couch waiting.

"Does it have milk this time," Felix questioned. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Of course it does ya doof! Here," he said handing Felix the cup. He took it and took a sip. His face scrunched up but he tried to play it off. It had milk in it but only the tiniest amount.

"What? Still not good enough for Mr. Top of YouTube?" Jack asked.

"No, it's... good," he said with a hoarse voice.

"No it's not," Jack said frowning. Felix grumbled.

"Its fine. I'm too lazy to get up and fix it anyway." Jack sighed.

"I'll get it for ya," Jack said grabbing Felix's cup. He started toward the kitchen and Felix groaned.

"I can do it myself," he said while getting up. 

"No really I can do i-" Jack slipped as his socks met the linoleum floor of the kitchen. He braced himself for impact and heard the cup smash to the floor when something caught him. His hands found purchase on something and he held on tight. He opened his eyes forgetting when he had closed them.

A pair of ocean blue eyes stared back at him. He had never seen them up this close. They were like deep pools and he got lost in them. Then the eyes flicked down to his pink lips and he blushed. He felt Felix start to lean in and put his arms around his neck. He wanted it... Needed it... He slowly closed his eyes. He could feel Felix's breath on his lips and his heartbeat sped up.

Felix please, Felix... Felix... Felix... was all Jack could think. There lips brushed... Then the phone rang.

They sprang apart and Felix took his phone out of his pocket. "Its Marzia," he said surprised. Jack blushed. What had they just been doing? "Please be more careful next time?" He left the room leaving Jack with his thoughts.

He put a hand to his lips and closed his eyes. He remembered Felix's warm breath... The slight touch of their lips... He saw how Felix looked at him... Did he want it as well? What if he did kiss me? He blushed

What do I want? Do I want Felix? He paused. I... I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me so bad... He bit his lip. He is very handsome... He thought of his ocean blue eyes that seemed to pierce his soul... The soft pink lips that had brushed his... A neck his arms had wrapped around so strong... His blush deepened. 

"Crap..." he finally said out loud. Then he covered his face in his hands.


	7. I Think I Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Marzia calls?

"Felix?" the high pitched voice asked. Felix sighed. What was he doing to her? 

"Yes, my love," he said, strained. It felt wrong.  
"Where are you? I came home today and you weren't here," she asked worriedly.

"Well you were away so I thought about spending some time with Jack," he said. Then he remember what they had just done and covered his face in shame.

"Oh okay!" she said cheerfully. "Will we be meeting at PAX in a couple of days?" she asked. Felix's eyes widened.

"HOLY FUCK I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" he yelled. Marzia giggled on the other line.

"Well just remember to get tickets and I'll see you in a couple of days," she said a smile on her voice. He smiled too. Even though it still hurt he had feeling for her too. "I love you."

"Okay... I love you too. Bye," he said quickly and hung up. He rushed to Jack who still seemed in a daze. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook. "JACK PAX IS IN LIKE 2 DAYS!" he yelled again. Jack's eyes widened this time.

"SHIT HOW DID I FORGET? I NEED TO RECORD VIDEOS AND GET THE TICKETS AND PACK HOW COULD I FORGET?!?!" he screamed rushing to his computer.   
For the next couple of hours the man stayed in their rooms preparing for the days ahead. Once the were finished they met back at the living room.

"I'll book the tickets now," Jack said clicking away at his phone. Felix nodded. Then Jack bit his lip. He was trying to decided whether or not he should bring up what happened earlier in the day. "Felix..." he said hesitantly. Felix turned to face him.

"Yes?" he asked. Jack's heart beat faster in his chest. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn't get the words out. Then he just yawned.

"Its late we should get to bed," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay... Do you want me with you?" Felix asked. Jack debated on it. Did he want to wake up screaming in crying and scared to death or did he want to catch more confusing feelings cuddling Felix? He would gladly take the ladder after weeks of the night terrors.

"Yeah... come on let's get to bed," he said, grabbing Felix's wrist. He ignored the blush that came to his cheeks as he pulled Felix with him.

They got onto the bed and awkwardly tried to situate themselves. Soon though they were in a comfortable enough position and Jack was on Felix's chest with his arms wrapped around him. His heart felt like it could beat out of his chest. He didn't know how he was going to sleep until Felix started to run his fingers through his hair.

"I hope you don't mind," he whispered. Jack yawned and shook his head.

"Keep... Going..." Jack said falling asleep. Felix kept running his hand through Jack's hair and his mind wandered. The next few days were going to be interesting...


	8. The Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane ride and at the hotel for PAX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a better version of this and then it got deleted and I almost cried. I hope this is good enough and that you enjoy!

The plane ride to LA was a long and tiring one. They had slept on and off the whole plane ride only eating and drinking between. They had a few hours a sleep and yet they were exhausted. Of course, having to make and edit videos late into the night and then having to catch a plane early the next morning didn't leave much time for sleep.

Once the plane landed Jack and Felix felt groggy and sick. Felix chuckled and yawned as they walked off the plane.

"I guess this is what we get when we forget one of the most important gaming, tubing, and fan meetings of the year," he said. Jack smacked him.

"Shut up. Being with you is torture enough," he said smiling playfully.

"Yeah well Marzia's here now so you don't have to deal with me," Felix joked. They fell silent once he mentioned her and watched for their baggage. They hadn't discussed their almost kiss in the hours on the plane or in the hours in bed together. They got their suitcases and other various bags that held hand held cameras. 

They climbed into the rental car, as Jack still didn't know how to drive, and drove to the hotel. They joked and sang stupidly to the songs on the radio but there was something there that made things... Different. Neither of the men were willing to talk about it so they just blamed it on the jetlag.

~~~~~~~

Once they reached the hotel Marzia came running with open arms. As Felix got out she tackled him in a crushing hug. "I missed you so much Felix!" she said kissing his face. He forced a smile.

"I missed you too," he said hugging back. Jack rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well I guess I'll just see you tomorrow at the convention," he said. He stared at his feet as he walked to his room. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid! Why would he feel the same way? he thought. His visioned started to blur and he walked a little faster.

Felix watched him, hugging Marzia, and wishing he could go too.

~~~~~

Once Jack got to his room and got the door open he plopped down onto the bed. He curled up and tried to hold it in but the tears fell anyway. He gave up to his exhaustion and passed out.

The alley was dark and smelled of rot. Jack didn't know where he was headed but he knew he had to get out. His flashlight only seemed to light up whatever it was pointed to so he tried to use it as a guide. As he moved farther in the smell of forgot stronger to the point he almost gagged but he had to get out.

As he went on his flashlight dimmed the darkness consuming him. He was scared of what it would bring so he started to run. He ran farther and started to see a light at the end of the alley. His heart raced as he ran faster. Then the stench of rot stopped him in his tracks. He moved forward a little more and felt something squish under his shoe. He pointed his flashlight down to see the reason for the stench.

Felix's corpse was rotting. Eyes sunken in, body bloated and disgusting. Jack covered his mouth and dropped to his knees. "No Felix no please," he whispered a hand reaching towards the corpse. Suddenly it grabbed his wrist and screamed.

"YOU DID THIS. YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIIIISSSSS!" it yelled. And Jack did the only thing he could. He screamed.

He woke up screaming and crying. He curled up again and sobbed until he heard somebody one in. 

"Jack are you okay?" the deep voice asked worriedly. 

"No I'm not Mark," he sobbed. Mark sat on the bed and held him and Jack sobbed against his chest.

"It'll be alright," Mark said. Jack shook his head. Nothing's will be alright when I'm in love with my straight best friend, he thought. But he let Mark comfort him and kept his mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is going to be my first multi chaptered fanfiction so please be gentle.


End file.
